Last Stand
by GreenFreakOut
Summary: The Cybertronians have lost almost all that they have from Cybertron. After 6 years of fighting for their new home on Earth, a rumor of a great power to bring back their home planet surfaces. The Transformers' fate lies on the shoulders of two humans...
1. Long Time Ago

Hi y'all. This is my first Transformers fanfiction and I would appreciate constructive criticism. So be nice! All the mistakes in this fanfiction are my own since I do not have a beta.

DISCLAMER: I do not own Transformers.

This involves one of my own characters and slightly crosses over with BONES but you have to squint to see it.

This is set after Revenge of the Fallen. It also has a slight twist on the Dark of the Moon. There will be no Carly in this story.

Summary: The Cybertronians have lost almost all that they have from Cybertron. However, after 6 years of fighting for their new home on earth, a rumor of a great power to bring back their home planet. But once again the fate of Cybertron lies on the shoulder of two humans…

The Beginning…

Before history began, an older universe existed. This world was soon destroyed by a fallen and wicked lord called Unicron. He took no mercy on anything. Thinking his work was done, Unicron slumbered. However his work was not done. The universe that was once destroyed came into being once again. Unicron awoke to begin destroying the world again. Primus, the lord of light, was guarding and protecting this new world. A great battle raged on. However Primus proved no match for the fallen Unicron. Primus sacrificed himself in order to capture Unicron.

Nevertheless, Unicron was not defeated. After waiting to regain both of their strength, Unicron was able to come back and come back into a robotic form. Primus followed suit and while trying to stop Unicron's destruction, he created a metal world called Cybertron. On Cybertron, Primus gave birth to a new race, called the Transformers. They possessed the ability to transform. Primus gave the race the Matrix of Leadership and The Key of Primes to protect. These objects were capable of creating life but in the wrong hands the world could be overcome with a darkness. After Primus finished, he fell into a slumber at the middle of his new planet with hopes that the Transformers would be able to save this world from The Fallen.

However the Transformers knew nothing of their destiny against Unicron and began to wage war in between the Autobots and the Decepticons. They fought for control over the Matrix and The Key of Primes. Another power was created called the Allspark. These powers could either create or destroy. In a last ditch effort to save their planet, the Seven Primes took the powers to Earth to hide them from the evil of their planet.

The Primes had succeeded in hiding the powers, and with that great sacrifice, Primus allowed the Primes to continue existing. They soon guided the warriors to continue to build their world further. They had thought that the battle for the items of power was over.

Little did they know, the fight for their planet would follow them to Earth…


	2. Soldier in the Shadows

Alrighty, here is chapter two of LAST STAND

I hope you guys enjoy. Sorry about the long wait. College and life can really get a girl down.

Please R & R, that way I know what to work on

I don't own Transformers or the little pinch of Bones that is in here. By the way, I know Booth and Brennan had a beautiful little daughter on the show called Christine Angela, well I don't like that name so I changed it. That is all.

Now on with the story….

LAST STAND

By: Green Freak Out

**XXX**

_Soldier in the Shadows_

Washington D.C

15:00 hours

It had been six years since his life had taken a turn and completely changed. He was only a sophomore in high school when he went and bought his first car with his dad. Not soon after, he discovered that his car was actually a kick butt alien robot. After that he met a bunch of alien robots, he began to work closely with the military, he had put his life on the line, and died once to save his friend and the leader of the Autobots. He had fallen in love with a girl and had his heart broken by said girl, he had gone insane, and now recently he had graduated college. At the age of twenty-two, Samuel James Witwicky had a heck of a life.

But out of all that glory and sacrifice, he had nothing to show for it today. Except some medal the president had given him. He was currently without a car, seeing as his car was doing military work, and was still unemployed. His job of being the Autobots' ambassador, the job he had had since he was sixteen, was no longer in need. His currently living status wasn't very nice either. He had a crummy one bedroom apartment in Washington D.C. that was funded by the government as thanks for everything. He knew that he should be a part of something bigger but his help was no longer needed. He was simply a soldier in the shadows waiting for something to happen.

Sam sighed as he walked through the cool streets of the busy city. He pulled his jacket closer to his frame as the cool November air blew past him. The people moved around him as if they could care less that he had saved their lives twice. In a way, though, he loved it. He could finally have that normal life that he had been striving for. In another way, he couldn't stand it. For the past six years of his life, he had been a part of the action. He had helped win the war, twice, though he was no soldier.

Paying no attention to the world around him, he continued on. He walked a familiar path to a small quaint diner that he had found on one of his excursions in the past 3 months of living in Washington D.C. The diner stood out from its surround areas. The bright red letters above the windows read 'The Royal Diner.' He smiled as he walked in and heard the familiar dinging of the door. He was greeted by the refuge of warmth within the small building. He made his way to the back of the booths and sat down.

"What can I get for you this afternoon, sugar?" an older woman in her 50's asked. His deep green eyes looked up at her smiling face. He quickly looked over the menu and ordered the simplest thing he could find. She left him alone with his thoughts and the pile of job applications before him.

He set to a steady work pace. Filling out the information that was asked of him on each and every single paper seemed like an endless task though. His pencil made simple clicking noises against the table. It seemed to clash with every noise around him. He had a heavy heart that was for sure. He felt unwanted and unneeded and that was definitely something he wasn't used too. The door bell rung once again and seemingly louder than any other of the times it had rang. His eyes were instantly drawn to the door. Green eyes met with a set of blue eyes. He held his breath at the sight. The blue eyes quickly turned away from him.

Those eyes were familiar. He's seen them a thousand of times, he felt like. He began to observe the figure that held those blue eyes. The girl was probably about as old as he was. She was slim and athletic looking. She was a beautiful young woman. Her hair was dark which highlighted the blue eyes tremendously. She walked over to a table containing a man and a woman. The girl bent down and kissed the man on the cheek before taking a seat next to the woman. He couldn't see her face anymore and decided that the woman was not worth anymore time. He really had other things to deal with.

**XXX**

Location Unknown

16:00 hours

The location was vast and silent. No sound seemed to penetrate the cold space air. Two figures seem to float around a satellite that was aimed toward the planet designated as Earth. The satellite was a bit smaller than the two mechanical giants.

"The Autobots seemed to be restless." A language full of clicks and whirs filled their inner communication systems. The one who spoke it was a dark grey in color. He had what looked like to be wings on his back. He was bulky and didn't seem to have much agility.

"They might be aware of the energon signatures." The one on the right spoke in the same language of clicks and whirs. He was a little bit smaller than the one on the left. He was just as bulky though. Both had red glowing optics that penetrated the cold, still air of space.

"Lord Megatron would want to know." The first one spoke again. They set to work on disrupting the satellite signal.

**XXX**

Location: Unknown Military Base off the Coast of Florida

20:00 hours

Optimis Prime stood on the base overlooking the sea. His fellow Autobots and NEST soldiers worked diligently behind him preparing everything that would be needed for the mission they were about to go on. They had just received some news, from a very reliable source, that there were some Energon signatures in Washington D.C. At this, Prime knew it was only a matter of time before the Decepticons knew something also. It was the calm before the storm.

"Optimus," his optics flew down to a human figure. Lt. Major Lennox, head of the NEST operations stood beside him. "We're ready to roll out." Optimis nodded and hoped that this mission would be an easy one. Hopefully, they could pull it off under the cover of the night.

**XXX**

Location: Washington D.C.

21:00 hours

It was an oddly calm night in the nation's capital. The world seemed to be slow and unwilling to let go of the peacefulness. The cold still settled into the streets of city. However, the night life seemed was just picking up. The streets were beginning to fill up with people who were on their way to the local clubs and various governmental meetings. The night was just like any other night.

If one was paying attention, the sky was suddenly filled with streaks. Those streaks produced fireballs that were large and crashed into various buildings and grounds. Screams erupted from the humans that were caught in the middle. Tires screeched, screams penetrated, and a large thunderous roar filled the night air. The city erupted into chaos as the electricity flickered off.

**XXX**

Location: Sam's Apartment,

Washington D.C.

21:00

Sam sat at his dining room table filling out some more of the forms from earlier today. He had struggled to concentrate after he saw that girl at the diner. There was something about that girl that drew him to her. He sighed as he laid his head on the table. He was just so tired of dealing with all these stupid applications.

Suddenly, the room shook with force. Various pictures and items fell off book cases and the walls. Green eyes widened in surprise. He grabbed his table as the apartment shook. He heard a loud explosion and the lights flickered out. He stood quickly and stumbled through the darkness. He made his way to his small little balcony and opened the door. Screams and smoke assaulted his senses. His heart instantly leapt in his chest. He could see explosions across the city. He could hear the mechanical movements. A fireball suddenly came his way. Sam reacted as fast as he could. He leapt to the side as his apartment exploded. Wood and ash flew his way. Scrambling, he made his way out of his apartment.

He reached the street and completely froze. Washington D.C. seemed like it was burning to the ground. People ran around him in completely panic mode. He was bumped and nudged as he stood in the middle of the littered street but he didn't really have the ability to move. His mind was focused on the looming figures of the mechanical beings.

**XXX**

Washington D.C.

21:20 hours

Bright blue eyes clashed against the night sky and chaos surrounding her. Her throat was already hoarse from yelling at the panicking people, trying to direct them in some form. She was donned in a navy pullover with the bold letters of FBI on the front and back. She could hear the screams still rising up from the crowd. The earth seemed to shake and never stop. She knew what was going on though. For the fourth time in six years the world was under attack by Decepticons.

Being only 21 and a recent graduate from college, she was already enlisted with the FBI. Also, she had ties there since before she was born. She was instantly brought out of her reflection by the ground once again shaking. Her bright blue eyes instantly went to the figures of the mechanical monsters destroying the nation's capital. She braced herself as she saw another blast of energy hit the building next to her. Smoke and debris surrounded her. She picked herself up of the ground and continued to yell directions at the panicking people.

"Riley." A voice buzzed in her earpiece. "Status of section X?" Her eyes narrowed in frustration.

"Section X is still a no go!" She spoke back. More people bolted past her trying to find some form of safety. Some nudged her and pulled her along with the crowd. She fought as hard as she could against them.

"Riley!" Another voice stated over her earpiece. This voice was different than that of the first voice. This one had digitalized female tone to it. "I'll be there in five minutes." It spoke quickly. Riley once again dodged some falling brick.

"10-4 Nova!" Riley answered the female voice now identified as Nova. Riley's blue eyes once again looked out to the dwindling sea of people. There were still a lot of people coming and the Decepticons were looming closer and closer. However, the people seem to realize this and trickled to a stop, finding new ways to escape.

"Location?" Nova asked in a clipped tone. Riley however was running throughout alleyways. Sometimes dodging around debris and knocked over trashcans.

"Section X. I'm calling dad though to get my next coordinates." Riley huffed into the earpiece. "Be safe." She added as she turned a corner onto an abandoned street.

"You too, Riley." Nova answered back. Riley then took out her phone and dialed the familiar number.

"Booth." A man's clipped tone came over the phone. His voice was gruff with strain.

"Dad, next section." She demanded quickly. She turned down another street and ducked under some wreckage. The streets were completely deserted on this half of town.

"Sector K. Be careful." He said quickly.

"10-4." She answers. She ended the line. Her mind was elsewhere when she turned the corner and ran smack dab in the middle of two Decepticons. She quickly slid to a halt. Fear instantly gripped her heart. She took a couple of steps back and that action drew their attention to her. The Decepticons looked down at her with those bright red optics. One of their faces contorted with what she recognized as a smirk.

"What do we have here?" One's voice spoke. Both closed in around her.

**XXX**

Sam trotted through the barren and destroyed city. Trying to stick within the shadows, he crept throughout the path. Smoke and fire obscured is vision, but slowly he made his way down the streets. Overhead, he could hear the whirring of gears and the pounding of steps from the mechanical giants. Green eyes were determined however. He knew there was no telling what the Decepticons were after. Hopefully, it was nothing to do with him. Turning the corner, he instantly froze.

He ducked back into the alleyway at seeing the two giant mechanical figures. He instantly recognized one as Sound Wave but he didn't really get a good look at the other giant mechanical beast.

"What do we have here?" The digitalized voice spoke. He poked his head around the corner at this sentence. What were the two Decepticon's interested in? Green eyes widened with surprise at what he saw. Before the two Decepticon's was a young woman who could be no older than him. He watched as the girl stood tall but tense. He noticed the back of her jacket had FBI printed on it in bright yellow letters. She had her hair pulled up into a ponytail. Her right hand was positioned on her gun holster.

"You are the fleshling known as Riley Christine Joy AnnaBeth Booth, female, known as the Tracker for the FBI Division 1." The other spoke to her. Sam instantly knew what they were doing. They were after this girl or after something she possessed, seeing as they had hacked her records like they did with him all those years ago. It was like déjà vu all over again.

"Who wants to know?" The girl's voice penetrated the thick night air and seemed to echo around the deserted street. The robots seemed to have snarled and Sound Wave pointed his cannon at the human girl. Sam tensed. A plan flashed behind his green eyes.

"You are a threat; therefore, must be eliminated." The one that looked like a dump truck stated. At this, Sam noticed the girl move her hand up to her neck and grasp something. The Decepticon aimed his canon toward the girl but froze quickly. A large explosion erupted from the next street over. Sam threw himself to the ground as he ducked down behind a car that was overturned in the middle of the street, closer to where he had previously been. Not even a second later, there was a large inhuman growl. Same peered over the car to see the young woman running toward him. Her ponytail swished from side to side. He could see the determination behind her eyes. The Decepticon's charged up another attack.

When the woman got close enough, Sam acted upon instinct. He quickly grabbed the girl's wrist and pulled her to his hiding spot behind the overturned car. Before they could even make eye contact, the Decepticon released the energon blast and it struck the car. Both let out a yell as they flew a bit and landed roughly on the hard concrete. Landing with a thud, Sam rolled over to see those familiar bright blue eyes looking past him toward the oncoming threat.

"C'mon." Sam was startled as she pulled him to his feet and led him down an alleyway. He followed the tug on his hand and stumbled after her. His mind was on over drive and his heart pounded in his chest. He could hear and feel the explosions from the blasts aiming for them. His mind wandered back to the girl in front of him. She wasn't scared of the robots attacking them. He could tell that. It seemed almost as if she had dealt with giant alien robots at one point in her life.

Suddenly, he ran into the smaller figure of the girl in front of him causing them both to stumble forward. He didn't' noticed that she had stopped. He was about to apologized when her hand covered his mouth in a flash. She pushed his body up against the brick wall and into the shadows with ease. This fact shocked him. She may look little but she was quiet strong for her size.

"You fleshlings cannot hide forever." They heard one of the Decepticons say. Both stood tense in the dark shadows. Fear paralyzed them to the spot with his back pushed up against the brick wall and her pushed face first into his chest. Her hand had yet to leave is mouth. He could feel that she was tense but couldn't tell if it was fear or just determination.

"We can hear your heartbeat." The other spoke. Shadows loomed over them. His arms instinctively wrapped around her smaller frame and pulled her closer to the wall. The 'Cons stopped in front of them and Sam closed his eyes knowing it was all over.

"Shock Wave, I've located the fleshling boy with the girl." The dump truck Decepticon spoke. Same winced and felt her tense at the sound of Shock Wave's name. A metal hand went to grab them both.

A yellow blur whizzed past the two humans and knocked the metal hand away from them. The girl pulled away from him quickly, trying to find the Decepticon.

"What was that?" The girl asked peering over to see 2 Decepticon's flat on their backs with a yellow blur sending out a blast of blue energon. Sam relaxed instantly seeing the familiar yellow and black mech. A smirk eased its way onto his face.

"That…" Sam began, "would be my car." He watched as his 'car' blasted an arm of the one that looked like it transformed from a dump truck. Sound Wave took that opportunity and tacked the yellow mech to the ground. Sam's smirk dropped from his face in an instant. "He needs back up." Both watched from where they stood as the yellow mech began to struggle against the larger too. The girl reached for her com-link in her ear.

"Decepticon attack at Sector K. Two 'cons and one friendly. Requesting backup" She spoke to whoever was on the other line. Her blue eyes never left the scene as the yellow mech was thrown into a building sending bricks and dust everywhere. Sam flinched at the sight. He always hated this part. He hated when he was defenseless and could do nothing to help his friends.

"How do you know about Decepticons?" He asked as he watched his 'car' recover from the attack. The yellow mech lunged at the dump truck effectively taking him down to the ground. Sound Wave began to send cannon blasts at the two on the ground. His aim was terrible though.

"Now is not the time to discuss personal lives…" She paused not knowing his name.

"Sam." He filled in as they began to move as the battle drew closer to where they were hiding. Another blast came too close for comfort and he quickly grabbed her wrist and yanked her back as the building next to them crumbled to the ground. A loud whine came from the battle. Green and blue eyes quickly looked back to see Sam's beloved friend pinned down under Sound Wave death grip. The shrill sounds of sirens pierced the air. Sam began to run forward without even thinking. All he knew was he had to save his friend. He felt his arm being grabbed roughly. He turned back to see blue eyes warning him not to move. He yanked his arm out of her grip. He continued on but was suddenly stopped in his tracks.

A silver blur made its way past the two humans and struck Sound Wave. Sound Wave let out a furious growl as he collided with the ground. The yellow mech recovered and was soon after the dump truck. Sam froze in his place not really comprehending what was going on. The silver mech was one that he'd never seen before. He felt the girl walk up calmly next to him.

"Who is that?" Sam asked in awe watching the yellow mech and the silver mech fight completely in sync with each other. His eyes observed the slender silver mech. It was highlighted in blue in some places on its arms, chest, and legs. It resembled the yellow Autobot but was more feminine in its features. He felt the girl shift beside him.

"That would be my car." Her voice held a tinge of amusement in it. His eyes turned to see her staring at the two Autobots fighting the now one mech. Sound Wave was nowhere to be seen. "I'm Riley." She spoke calmly. He noticed how confident she looked. Her skin seemed to be glowing from the surrounding fire. He honestly hadn't met a girl like this before. Sure he dated Mikalea who put up a fight but here was a girl that wanted to fight. Sma snapped his attention away from his thoughts as he heard a definite roar coming from the direction of his yellow camero and Riley's car. His eyes spotted the yellow mech wiping his hands. The body of the dump truck lay before the two Autobots.

Cars began to pull up around them. The blue and red lights flashed off the side of the buildings lying around them giving the scene a haunting glow. Guns at the ready and shouts echoed around coming from the men and women jumping out of the black SUVs. He looked to his side to see Riley was already walking toward one of the Black SUVs.

"I want Sector K blocked off! No one leaves without my permission." She shouted toward the men and women who rushed into action. Her voice held all the authority. "Get medics searching for the injured. Firemen start a 'Wet and Cool.'" She walked toward a group of people. Sam turned when he felt the familiar presence of his guardian near him. His shiny yellow camero body looked out of place in all of the destruction. The door opened and Sam moved to get in with a smile.

"Sam." A voice cut through the night causing Sam to still. He turned to see Riley still glowing in the fire light. Blood and dirt was smudged on her face in odd places. Her hair was falling from her ponytail. She looked exactly like a warrior and he realized he was infatuated. "Thanks." She said with a bright smile. He nodded and entered his car. The engine roared to life and they were soon on the way to whatever base was going to be his home.


End file.
